1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate generally to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a pixel circuit capable of sensing deterioration (or degradation) of an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display device including the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting display devices which include pixel circuits each including an organic light emitting diode are widely used as display devices. Generally, in an organic light emitting display device, the organic light emitting diode is deteriorated as the organic light emitting diode is used. Thus, the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode must be compensated for so that the luminance of the deteriorated organic light emitting diode remains the same as the luminance of a non-deteriorated organic light emitting diode. To accomplish this, a conventional organic light emitting display device senses the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode by sensing a current flowing through the organic light emitting diode by applying a deterioration sensing voltage to the organic light emitting diode in a deterioration sensing mode and by generating deterioration sensing data based on the sensed current. However, since characteristics of the organic light emitting diode are changed according to a temperature and/or a surrounding environment, the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode may be changed according to the temperature and/or the surrounding environment. Particularly, whenever the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode is sensed, different deterioration sensing data may be generated because the temperature of the organic light emitting diode may be changed (e.g., increased) as the number of sensing the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode increases. As a result, the conventional organic light emitting display device may not accurately compensate for the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode included in each pixel circuit.